


Shameless Laughter

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom!Marco, M/M, Marco laughing during sex tho., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Someone gave me the idea and I took it, We need more Bodt-tom Marco.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that are great about Marco. His cavity-inducing smile, the sea of freckles that cover him from head to toe, his bright doe-like eyes that can make any person give in to their puppy dog stare.</p>
<p>Then there’s his laughter.</p>
<p>Anybody who knows Marco also knows that he laughs. A lot. For any reason whatsoever. That includes sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smut Anon who sent me [this gr8 message](http://vanitas--vanilla.tumblr.com/post/127030598538/marco-that-giggles-when-horny-omg-i-just) suggesting Marco giggling during sex.

 There are many things that are great about Marco. His cavity-inducing smile, the sea of freckles that cover him from head to toe, his bright doe-like eyes that can make any person give in to their puppy dog stare.

Then there’s his laughter.

Anybody who knows Marco also knows that he laughs. A lot. For any reason whatsoever. That includes sex.

Jean didn’t notice this during their first few times together. Back when they first decided to have sex together things were a little slower, sweeter, and gentler. It was all about taking their time, mapping out each other’s bodies, and finding every hot spot on their bodies. With careful hands and slow kisses, they would make each other writher and moan until they would collapse in a sweaty and shivering mess on their sheets. It stayed like that for a few months after their first time.

It wasn’t that they became bored with their sex. Quite the opposite. It was more like they had suddenly pounced on each other one night and realized they both just really enjoyed the occasional rough night together or trying something new. It was also how Jean learned that Marco tended to laugh whenever Jean was rough with him.

The first time it happened was that same night they had really let themselves go with each other. Jean had Marco pinned to the bed by his wrists, his freckled boyfriend keeping his legs wrapped tight around Jean’s waist and using his crossed ankles to make each thrust into him harder and deeper than the last. Marco was flushed red from his face down to his collarbones and he was hardly able to form words except for Jean’s name, which kept coming out in quick breaths. As Jean kept riding into his boyfriend, he began hearing a few quiet giggles under him. Mixed with his moans, Marco slowly began laughing and the closer he was to his orgasm, the more and more he laughed.

“Harder! Please, Jean, go harder- _Fuck!_ ” While begging for more and tightening around Jean’s cock, Marco had this shaky and drunk smile as he shivering under Jean and he would giggle and moan until the wave of intense pleasure hit him and wiped it off his face. Laughter was then replaced by uncontained moans of Jean’s name as Marco would come and the very sight made Jean come just as hard.

Each time they had nights like that, Marco would always laugh or giggle at some point, mostly when he was getting close to coming. It was somehow…Erotic, in its own odd way. No matter what position Marco was put in, if Jean was fucking his ass, he would laugh.

Jean’s personal favorite, though, was when Marco would ride him.

When Marco would ride Jean, it was already amazing. Seeing his sweet boyfriend from such an angle made him seem even sexier than usual. It also was a position that made Marco keen and let him feel Jean slip deeper inside him than ever before.

In their shared apartment, Jean tried to keep his voice low as his boyfriend rocked and bounced on his cock, broad and smooth hands rested against Jean’s chest. He always loved keeping quiet just so he could enjoy the sounds Marco made. Occasionally, he would scratch at Marco’s thighs, leaving red lines on the smooth skin and pull another whimpering moan from the brunette.

As Marco continued to ride his boyfriend, shaky and breathless laughter bubbled in his chest. He felt it crawling up his throat and as Jean’s cock hit that wonderful spot inside him, Marco let out a few giggles and a quiet moan. He glanced down at Jean’s face, seeing the blonde biting at his lip and watching Marco with an intense and lust-full gaze. Without slowing down, Marco let himself smile as he hummed and squeezed around Jean. 

“Hm, I love riding you, babe…” He murmured quietly and let another few giggles escape before his eyes fluttered closed and his thrusts stuttered in their pattern, “ _Fuck_ , you always feel so good like this. _Jean!_ ” Despite the trembling whimper that came out, the brunette’s lips curled into a small smile and he squeezed a little tighter, watching Jean’s lips part enough to let out a low groan. It made Marco laugh again and as he felt his stomach tighten he continued to tighten and squeeze around Jean and force him to whisper mindless and needy pleas of release.

Jean had a tight grip on Marco’s thick and beautiful thighs, nails leaving deep crescents in the skin but it only made Marco feel even hotter. Forcing his eyes to open, Jean watched Marco continue to bounce on his cock in shallow thrusts that were hitting him in the best place possible, with Jean rolling his hips up to meet his boyfriend each time. Dragging his nails down the freckled skin, Jean moaned his boyfriend’s name in a low tone that made the brunette shiver, “You feel amazing like this, princess.” The name made Marco’s smile get a little bigger and he laughed quietly at it, “So fucking beautiful. You’re so tight around me, Marco. _OhGod_ , don’t stop, baby…Don’t stop!” He didn’t want any of it to stop. Marco was so hot and tight and _perfect_.

The freckled man titled his head back a little as he gave another desperate laugh, “ _Yes!_ Ahh, fuck! Baby, please just touch me...” He whimpered with a grin that he tried to bite back as he felt Jean’s fingers curl around his weeping dick, the pre-come making Jean’s strokes that much better, “Yeah, just like that. I’m so fucking close, Jean.” As he bite at the corner of his lip, Marco continued to giggle, looking back down and watching Jean’s face. He always loved watching Jean losing himself to the pleasure. The way Jean’s brows would pinch together and his eyes would shut tight as he tried to keep himself from coming just so they could keep going a little longer. But Marco could tell Jean wasn’t going to last, they’re movements getting more desperate and sloppy the longer they went.

Laughter suddenly came out of Marco’s mouth as he felt Jean grab at his hips and pull him down onto his cock once, twice, and as he was forced down a third time, the brunette wasn’t able to hold back anymore. He felt the spark run through him as his thighs clenched around Jean’s hips hard enough to possibly bruise and despite letting out a wanton moan, he was still giggling as he squeezed Jean’s cock, making the blonde come right after and Marco greedily milked his lover of every bit. If they had skipped the condom he was sure there’d be a wonderful mess inside him. The very thought just made him laugh a little more.

Running his hand across the red lines across Marco’s thighs, Jean let out a slow and shaky breath as he smiled and watched his boyfriend give another few giggles, “You laugh way too much, princess…”

The smile Marco gives in response says he knows _exactly_ how much he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> *slow deep inhale* I love sexy Bodt-tom Marco. 
> 
> My personal Tumblr: [vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
